Stella rossi
by Breannaisme
Summary: Stella Rossi is the daughter of the one and only David rossi. Follow her and her journy working in the B.A.U *one shots*


I woke up that morning at 6:00 to my loud annoying alarm clock. I got up and turned it off, I was kinda excited about this because it's my first day with the B.A.U. I took a shower and blow dryed my hair, and put on black skinny jeans,black heel boots and a white fitted t-shirt then I got in the car and drove to the B.AU. When I got in the building I went to the office I was told to go to and a guy was sitting in there at a desk so I knocked,"agent Hogner," I said stepping in. He looked up at me,"hi, my name is Stella Rossi,"He stood up and smiled and shook my hand,"hey Stella,follow me we already have a case and I can introduce you to the team." He said. I followed him into a room and everyone was sitting at a black round table,and they all looked up from what they where doing and I suddenly wasn't so excited anymore.

",This is agent Stella Rossi,the newest member of our team," agent Hogner said. The all smiled this dark colored guy who was HOT,"Rossi, as in David Rossi," he said.

",yeah, he's my dad," I said.

",wow, you got some big shoes to fill,"

",yeah she does but let's get this case started," then a girl got up and stood in the front of the room and I sat down next to that hot ass guy.

",there has been 3 fatal robbery's in the last week," she said. she said showing a bunch of pictures of dead bodies.

",so what do you think makes this related," I asked.

",because it's been the same people, they come in with masks on 2 men and one women,"

",alright, team you guys can go, agent Rossi come with me and I will give you your badge and gun," Agnet Hogner said. I followed agent Hogner into his office and he handed me a badge with my name on it and a gun with a holster,"thank you agent Hogner," I said.

",please just call me hoge, your part of the team now, you can go and get caught up with them and get to know them," he said.

",thank you," I walked out of his office and went to where everyone's desk was.

",there's the newbi," that hot guy said. Everyone looked at me,"my name is Derek Morgan,"

",I'm jenifer jairo, but you can call me J.J," a blond hair girl said.

",I'm spencer Reid," a guy with black hair said.

",I'm Emily prentis," a lady with black hair said.

",hi guys,"

",ya know Stella is the name of a star that last through in 1865 often called the Big Dipper," Reid said. I looked at him in shock,"that's what he does he's very smart," Morgan said. The hoge came running,"guys, they have struck again, there taking hostages into a bank, we need to go," He said.

",come on Stella, 1st day is exiting isn't it, you can ride with me," Morgan said. We all ran and I jumped into Morgan's car with him and we started driving.

",hoge wasn't kidding when he said you guys are just like family," I said.

",we stick with each other, that's what a team is suppose to do," then we got to the bank and jumped out and everyone was running around. I walked over with Morgan to a bunch of people,"there asking for a doctor," one of the guys said.

",there no way where sending a doctor in there," hoge said.

",well we kinda have to, they are going to kill a hostage off every 10 minuets, we only have 2 left before they kill someone,"

",we will have to send an officer with medical training,"

",let me go in, I took three years of medical school,"I said.

",I'm not sending my team in,"

",let her go in hoge, she knows what she is doing,"a voice said that sounded familiar.

",David," Hogner said. I turned around and my dad was standing there.

",hey dad,so can I go in," I asked hoge.

",fine,"

",I'm going in with you in case anything goes wrong," Morgan said. We both put on bullet proof vest and hid our guns. I grabbed a medical bag and as soon as we walked in everygun in the room was pointed at us,"help him," the girl said Pointed to a guy with a mask that was laying in the floor, he looked like he got shot. Me and Morgan ran to the guys side and out pressure on it and then wrapped it up,"there, he should be better, he'll survive." I said.

",now go," the lady said pointing to Morgan. I stood up,"not you though, you stay,"

",no I'm not leaving you alone in here," Morgan said.

",It's alright just go,"

",be careful," Morgan said leaving. Another guy cam up to me and hit me upside the head with a gun,I fell to the ground. After about 30 minuets I looked up and seen Morgan trying to get some people out, the girl spotted him and was about to shoot him, I don't know what go into me but I panicked. I tackled the girl before she could shoot him, I was hoping it would knock the gun out of her hand but unfortunately it didn't, I heard a gun shot and a sharp pain in my side. I grabbed a hold of my side and she pushed me off,Morgan was looking at me. She started running, there was no way she was getting out of here. I started running and Morgan came after of me, running hurt so much considering I just got shot. We chased her into the back of an alley and I tackled her again,this time knocking the gun out of her hand. A couple of cops showed up to take her away and they did, I was sitting on the ground because I was hurting. Morgan came over to me and helped me up,"are you okay," he said.

",I'm fine,"

",come on," he put my arm around his shoulder and helped me walk back to where everyone else was. My dad, hoge, and the rest of the team came running. I grabbed onto my dad hugging him and he hugged me back,"that girl is crazy, she got shot, tallied a girl with a loaded gun, got shot and still chased after her," Morgan said.

",Got shot, let me see," my dad said moving my hand."medic," he called.

",guys really I'm fine," a medic came over and brought me to a back of an ambulance. He removed the bullet but a bandage around my head and side, I stood up and walked back over to hoge and my dad," you can take off all the time you need to recover," hoge said.

",thanks,"

",I got to head back to texas are you sure your going to be alright by yourself," my dad asked.

",yeah I'll be fine, I can take care of myself,"

",alright," my dad said leaving. Then Morgan turned to me,"there is no way you are staying by yourself," he said.

",I can take care of myself,"

",well you have a concussion and you got shot please stay with me for just one night,"

",your not gonna take no for an answer are you,"

",no,"

",then fine, just one night," we walked and got into the van and he started driving to his place. When we got there I asked if I could take a shower and he said I could so I did. When I got out he handed me a shirt,"here you can sleep in this you have blood all over that shirt,"

",thank you," I said putting the shirt on, I went and sat down on the couch and he handed me a blanket and a pillow.

",get some sleep,"

",wait... don't you have to go in tomorrow,"

",only if we have another case, hoge will call everyone,"

",okay goodnight,"


End file.
